


Diamonds, So Wild I Cannot Tame 'Em

by melissmallfic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissmallfic/pseuds/melissmallfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian try to give Mandy a ride to Indianapolis. When the car breaks down, Mandy overhears the boys killing time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds, So Wild I Cannot Tame 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> If the idea of Mandy listening to her brother do some hand stuff with his bf squicks you out, maybe don't read this one. :)

The ride to Indianapolis was supposed to only take three hours and change. They were driving at night to try to avoid having to run the air conditioning and not sweat to death. But the car Mickey scammed off of Iggy for the night broke down when they were seventy-five miles out of the city.

Mandy and Mickey alternated calling their brother to try to wake him up, leaving angry message after angry message. Iggy finally picked up on Mandy's eighth try.

"Shithead, this car just fucking died on us," she growled. "Where did you get it, the fucking dump?"

Iggy coughed and spit out what sounded like an disgusting piece of phlegm on the other end of the line. "You wanted a free ride. Beggars can't be choosers or some shit."

"Just get out here. We're on the side of I-65." She hung up before he could argue, knowing he'd take his sweet fucking time but eventually do what she asked. Her brothers were morons, but they were loyal morons, at least when it came to her.

Mickey was back in the driver's seat, Ian next to him. Ian's seat was fully reclined and his eyes were closed. When Mandy pulled open the back door and climbed in, he looked back at her with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, Mands, but we'll get ya there. Just try to get some shut eye, yeah?"

"Whatever," she said, putting her purse against the partially lowered window and using it as a pillow. She was more tired than she realized because only a few minutes later she was out cold.

Mandy woke up slowly, forgetting where exactly she was. She heard heavy breathing from the front of the car and for a second thought it was her brother crying. Not wanting to embarrass him, she closed her eyes again and pretended to be asleep. But after a few seconds she realized what she was hearing wasn't crying at all.

It was dark in the car, but the streetlight about fifty feet away provided just enough light that she could see Mickey's silhouette in the passenger seat. He was on top of Ian and she could see Ian's hands moving under his shirt. She heard Ian's groan, muffled through Mickey's kiss. Mickey pulled off and put his hand over Ian's mouth.

"Be quiet," he hissed. "You're gonna wake her up."

"I'm trying," Ian whispered back. He licked a stripe up Mickey's neck.

"Well, try harder." But there was no more anger in her brother's voice. He sounded like he was on the verge of unraveling.

"You're so fucking hot. Can't help it," Ian said quietly. He tried to pull Mickey's shirt up, but was stopped at belly level.

"No fucking way, if she wakes up what are you gonna tell her?"

"That it's hot as balls in here," Ian said, but he let the t-shirt go.

Mickey shook his head and leaned back down, kissing Ian again. It was weird to hear and hard to see when they came together as one, dark shape. They were both emitting quiet, involuntary noises. She could hear tongues touching and lips parting, spit-slick and heavy breath.

Somebody made a noise, she really hoped it wasn't Mickey, that went straight to her stomach. They sounded so turned on it must hurt. God, this was so fucked up to listen to them, but she couldn't figure out how to stop it without all three of them wanting to run into traffic.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down was all too-familiar and that was definitely Ian gasping. "Mickey," he said, desperately. 

Her brother shushed his boyfriend and she could hear flesh on flesh, Ian struggling to keep his volume low and doing a pretty piss poor job of it. 

"Fuck, Ian," Mickey whispered. "So hot, you're so fucking hot." That seemed to be what Ian needed to hear, if the choked off moans were any indication. They were kissing again, and Mandy heard Ian's breath catching over and over again as he rode out his orgasm.

They were quiet for a bit, just soft kissing noises. Then Ian asked, "You want me to do you?"

Mandy thought she might have a heart attack, but her brother saved her. "Nah, too weird. Plus Iggy could show up any second." 

"Get ya on the way back then," Ian said, and Mandy could tell he was smiling. Mickey laughed quietly and climbed awkwardly back into the driver's seat. Mandy waited another minute before making some waking up sounds. She stretched her arm out and yawned for effect.

"How long was I out?" She made eye contact with Mickey in the rearview mirror. He was biting his lip, studying her face for signs that she'd heard what would happen.

"Half hour maybe," Ian answered.

"No sign of asshole, yet?" she asked, looking out the window as if she could make Iggy appear.

"Nope," Mickey replied. "He'll be here though." They looked at each other again in the mirror and Mickey gave her a small smile. She smiled back and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks for giving me a ride. Sorry it's such a pain in the ass."

Mickey looked over at Ian. "No big deal. Something to do, right?"

"Right," Ian said. Mandy felt a wave of jealousy at the look in his eyes as he stared at Mickey. Nobody ever looked at her like that.

At least she'd know what it looked like if she ever saw it.


End file.
